


Something isn't right, babe (I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin)

by sidhedcv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel Reyes is also an emotional mess, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jack Morrison is a mess, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, my poor children
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: La prima volta che succede Jack è appena uscito dalla doccia e riesce a malapena ad allungare la mano verso l’asciugamano sgualcito prima di immobilizzarsi del tutto: la scritta nera —“Los Muertos ti hanno trovato, hai venti minuti per andartene”— campeggia sullo specchio e non lascia spazio ad altri pensieri nella sua testa. La stanza è silenziosa, il minuscolo appartamento che ha affittato per la sua permanenza in Messico è immerso nella quiete del pomeriggio e Jack non si prende nemmeno la briga di uscire dal bagno per controllare se chiunque abbia lasciato lì quell’avvertimento sia ancora nell’edificio.





	Something isn't right, babe (I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin)

**Author's Note:**

> boy that was a fucking ride /o/ sono due mesi che scrivo coffeeshop!au e bakery!au sdolcinate e non avanzo più di venti parole al giorno ma, jfc, quando si parla di scrivere angst butto giù 2k nella vasca da bagno come se niente fosse. heh.  
> e niente: cose in which jack è una testa di minchia ma viene incredibilmente battuto all'ultimo da gabe che riesce ad essere più testa di minchia di un ex soldato vigilante con chiari problemi di alcolismo e i capelli troppo bianchi per l'età che ha.

La prima volta che succede Jack è appena uscito dalla doccia e riesce a malapena ad allungare la mano verso l’asciugamano sgualcito prima di immobilizzarsi del tutto: la scritta nera — “ _Los Muertos ti hanno trovato, hai venti minuti per andartene”_  — campeggia sullo specchio e non lascia spazio ad altri pensieri nella sua testa.

La stanza è silenziosa, il minuscolo appartamento che ha affittato per la sua permanenza in Messico è immerso nella quiete del pomeriggio e Jack non si prende nemmeno la briga di uscire dal bagno per controllare se chiunque abbia lasciato lì quell’avvertimento sia ancora nell’edificio.

Due istinti contrastanti si fanno largo nel suo petto: una parte di lui vorrebbe alzare le spalle davanti a quella assurdità e continuare con la solita routine accuratamente fissata. L’altra parte è certa più di ogni altra cosa al mondo che quell’avvertimento abbia qualcosa di fondato.

Non è sicuro del perché e si rende perfettamente conto della follia di quella situazione — chi è entrato nel suo appartamento? Chi è entrato nel suo bagno per scrivere quella frase sul vetro dello specchio? Chi si è preso la briga di fare tutto questo per un avvertimento senza poi farsi riconoscere? — eppure la parte più  _vecchia_  di lui sa con assoluta certezza che Los Muertos stanno arrivando.

In sette minuti e diciotto secondi Jack ha afferrato il suo borsone semi distrutto, l’ha riempito con le poche cose che si porta dietro da mesi ed è uscito dall’appartamento, fermandosi ad una distanza sufficiente da permettergli di tenere d’occhio la strada e allo stesso tempo di non farsi notare.

Dieci minuti più tardi un furgone con impresso in bella vista quel fottuto teschio fluorescente si ferma nella strada che conduce al suo appartamento e Jack ha la prova che cercava.

 

La seconda volta che succede Jack ha abbassato la guardia quel tanto che basta da non sospettare nulla: sono passati mesi dalla prima scritta, lui ha cambiato appartamento ed è abbastanza chiaro che il suo sconosciuto  _benefattore_  abbia perso le sue tracce.

Quando esce dalla doccia una scritta nera — la stessa calligrafia, annota la sua mente con precisione — risalta sullo specchio appannato e la sua espressione si stringe in una smorfia.

_“Los Muertos si nascondono nel barrio Santa Rosa”:_ Jack si concede molto più tempo del necessario per leggere e rileggere la frase, per soffermarsi sulle linee frettolose delle lettere e sul significato intrinseco di quello che c’è scritto. Questa volta la frase non è un avvertimento.

Qualcuno sa che cosa sta facendo — qualcuno è perfettamente al corrente dei suoi movimenti e del fatto che nell’ultimo mese ha perso le tracce del gruppo che stava seguendo — e chiunque sia questo qualcuno è di nuovo a conoscenza di dove lui si sia nascosto.

Jack soffoca un’imprecazione tra i denti, maledicendosi per essere stato così incauto e non aver prestato più attenzione a quello che succedeva nel suo fottuto bagno. Non ripeterà lo stesso errore una seconda volta, non ora che ha avuto un ulteriore assaggio delle conoscenze di questo  _qualcuno_. La terza volta — perché è sicuro che ci sarà una terza volta — sarà attento.

La piccola sezione dei Los Muertos che cercava da mesi si nasconde davvero nel barrio Santa Rosa ma nemmeno l’aver portato a termine il compito che si era prefissato basta a distrarlo dalla sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di incredibilmente sbagliato in quello che sta succedendo.

  

La terza volta che succede Jack esce dalla doccia appena in tempo per vedere la tenda della finestra muoversi con troppa forza per essere il vento e qualcosa che assomiglia pericolosamente a del fumo nero aleggiare per un singolo istante davanti a lui prima di sparire. «Vaffanculo, cazzo» sbotta in direzione della finestra aperta, sprecando soltanto un istante a chiedersi da quando sia diventato così volgare.  _Da quando sei vecchio e solo e la tua vita ha smesso di avere senso_ , suggerisce una voce nella sua testa.

“ _Hanno rapito una bambina, sei ancora in tempo per salvarla”._ Metà della sua mente si congela al pensiero dell’ennesimo innocente trascinato nella guerra tra gang e la restante parte si sofferma sull’informazione più importante: al suo  _benefattore_ sembra importare della salute di una bambina.

Questo potrebbe escludere l’ipotesi che si tratti di un membro di una gang rivale semplicemente interessato a togliere di mezzo i Los Muertos — d’altra parte Jack non ha nessuna certezza e anche questa informazione finisce nel cumulo di ipotesi fumose che si sono formate intorno alla figura di chiunque sia la persona che si intrufola in casa sua.

Per la terza volta di seguito l’informazione si rivela esatta: Jack arriva davvero in tempo per tirare fuori la bambina da quella situazione e per una singola frazione di secondo qualcosa dentro di lui torna al posto giusto.

 

La quarta volta che succede Jack ha perso il conto dei giorni che sono passati da quando ha effettivamente messo piede fuori da quel buco di appartamento in cui è rinchiuso. 

Il Jack razionale nascosto nella sua testa si sforza di farlo riflettere, di spingerlo a riprendere le sue attività e a lasciar stare tutto il resto.  _I morti sono morti, Jack, e tu non sei uno di loro._

Nemmeno quaranta minuti sotto l’acqua ghiacciata della doccia riescono a togliergli di dosso l’accumulo di sporcizia che sente dentro — e la voglia di scomparire e la voglia di smettere e la voglia di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il resto del mondo vada avanti senza di lui.

“ _I Los Muertos non aspettano nessuno”,_ il nero della scritta riesce a ferire i suoi occhi come avrebbe potuto fare un enorme segnale luminoso. “ _I Los Muertos non aspettano nessuno”_  e Jack quasi senza rendersene conto si lascia sfuggire una risata amara — quella frase così tanto autoritaria suona esattamente come qualcosa che Gabriel avrebbe potuto dire e il buco nero nel quale è scivolato diventa ancora più profondo, ancora più senza una fine.

  

La quinta volta che succede Jack è sicuro che il suo corpo sia composto al 90% da alcool e che non manchi molto per arrivare al coma etilico. “ _Mangia”_ , c’è scritto sullo specchio.

“ _Mangia”,_  c’è scritto sullo specchio, e Jack singhiozza un’imprecazione tra i denti perché, cazzo, cazzo, questo è esattamente quello che gli direbbe Gabe —  _se solo Gabe non fosse morto, se solo Gabe fosse ancora qui, se solo tu non lo avessi ucciso e maledizione tu non ti meriti di stare qui lui dovrebbe essere qui al posto tuo dovresti essere morto tu perché sei ancora qui che senso ha essere ancora qui se lui non c’è più se tu lo hai ucciso se lui è morto e se n’è andato ed è sparito e non_ esiste _più._

  

La sesta volta che succede Jack non riesce a trovare nemmeno una goccia di alcool a cui attaccarsi e fino a quando non legge la scritta sullo specchio riesce quasi a convincersi di aver finito le quattro bottiglie di tequila, le due bottiglie di vodka e il pacco di birre appena comprati.

_“Smettila con quella merda”_ mentre il fumo nero ancora aleggia nella stanza e Jack si chiede distrattamente se sia perché  _Lui_ è un fumatore o perché sta avendo di nuovo quelle maledette allucinazioni vivide.

«Be’, vaffanculo anche a te» ringhia a bassa voce in direzione dello specchio, del fumo e della finestra contemporaneamente — e chi se ne fotte se nessuno lo può sentire.

Non avere alcool in casa e aver sprecato tutti i soldi che aveva per comprare alcool che adesso non c’è più, però, lo costringe a rimanere lucido quel tanto che basta da vergognarsi di se stesso. E se c’è una cosa che Jack sa con certezza è che non c’è niente di meglio della vergogna per costringerlo a smettere di piangersi addosso.

 

La settima volta che succede Jack è riuscito a riprendere almeno un minimo dei suoi ritmi quotidiani — ed è riuscito ad arrampicarsi, trascinandosi con le unghie e con i denti, fuori da quell’abisso infernale che gli sussurra di vivi, morti e sopravvissuti.

_“Ti hanno trovato di nuovo, cominci a diventare troppo prevedibile”_ campeggia sullo specchio pulito un po’ troppo attentamente da ogni traccia della scritta precedente. Jack non prova nemmeno a mettere in discussione la veridicità di quanto scritto: afferra il borsone, lo riempie con le quattro cose che non ha ancora buttato via ed esce di casa senza voltarsi indietro. 

 

L’ottava volta che succede Jack è finalmente riuscito a trovare un nuovo appartamento dove sistemarsi — un buco perfino peggiore dei precedenti ma con una posizione troppo avvantaggiata per non accettarlo. È il suo primo giorno lì: Jack svuota il borsone e si infila nella doccia, contento di non doversi preoccupare di nulla se non dell’acqua che gli scorre addosso.

_“Ti serve un nuovo rigeneratore biotico”_ è lì ad aspettarlo sullo specchio del bagno e cazzo, cazzo!, com’è possibile che  _Lui_  l’abbia trovato in così poco tempo?

La frustrazione e la rabbia lo assalgono in un modo che Jack preferirebbe dimenticare — lui, lui che ha sempre cercato di essere calmo e ragionevole e logico e diplomatico: «dove cazzo sei! Chi cazzo sei!» ringhia contro il vetro dello specchio, contro l’aria umida che spira dalla finestra.

«Vaffanculo, cazzo!»

 

La nona volta che succede Jack non riesce a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di essere costantemente osservato e, come se questo non bastasse a mandarlo fuori di testa, gli sguardi che sente su di sé sembrano strani e allo stesso tempo così incredibilmente familiari.

_“Hai bisogno di mangiare di più”_ e il gemito di frustrazione che sfugge dalle labbra di Jack è più forte di quanto non volesse.

«Che cosa cazzo vuoi? Che cosa cazzo vuoi da me?» la frase comincia con un ringhio e si spegne in un sussurro rassegnato e fin troppo stanco — e d’altra parte quello è uno di quei momenti in cui Jack è troppo vecchio e troppo spossato per riuscire a reagire con anche solo un frammento della forza che aveva soltanto fino a dieci anni prima.

«Chi cazzo sei» bisbiglia quella che ormai non ha nemmeno più l’aspetto di una domanda, accasciandosi sul pavimento del bagno — la schiena appoggiata contro il muro e gli occhi chiusi. La sensazione di conoscere fin troppo bene la persona che gli lascia quei messaggi non lo lascia mai davvero del tutto.

 

Niente di quello che la sua mente ha elaborato nel corso dell’ultimo anno avrebbe potuto prepararlo alla decima volta che una delle scritte compare sullo specchio del suo bagno.

_“Los Muertos. Troppi per lottare, raggio di sole, prendi le tue cose e scappa”_ e nel giro di un singolo istante il mondo di Jack comincia a vorticare ad una velocità spaventosa.  _Cielito._

C’è quell’unico nomignolo che le voci nella sua testa urlano senza tregua mentre tutti i frammenti vanno a posto, mentre ogni singolo momento in cui ha pensato  _questo è quello che mi avrebbe detto Gabe_  si incastra perfettamente nel quadro di follia che ha dentro.

«Gabriel!» l’urlo strozzato che viene dalla sua gola quasi non sembra suo — Jack è costretto ad appoggiarsi al muro per non scivolare a terra, il respiro incerto e il cuore che sembra esplodergli nel petto. C’è una sola persona in tutto l’intero universo che l’abbia mai chiamato in quel modo, una sola persona, un’unica sola persona — e, Dio!

«Gabriel! Gabriel!» il panico mischiato con un accenno di speranza e tutta la disperazione che Jack ha imbottigliato negli ultimi cinque anni risuonano tra le pareti sottili della stanza. «Gabriel!» urla ancora, mentre tira le tende della finestra con così tanta forza da strapparle; «Gabriel!» urla ancora, sforzandosi di rimanere in piedi per riuscire ad uscire dal bagno; «Gabriel!» urla ancora, mentre con la forza della disperazione riesci quasi ad uscire dalla porta per andare a cercarlo.

Deve essere lui, deve essere così:  _Gabe è ancora vivo, Gabe non è morto_  — quelle due frasi che Jack continua a ripetere in una cantilena che non esiterebbe a definire patetica.

Ma Gabe non risponde alle sue urla — Gabe non si fa vedere come non si è fatto vedere nel corso di quell’ultimo anno e all’improvviso l’istinto di sopravvivenza prevale: Jack afferra il borsone ed esce senza voltarsi indietro, sicuro di aver abbandonato davanti a quello specchio anche l’ultima parte  _buona_  di se stesso.


End file.
